


【WonderSteve】那些成就我們的

by Flyfeather



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 那些過去、現在成就我們的，形成了未來





	【WonderSteve】那些成就我們的

星火在風中飛揚，這是滿月也無法滲透的黑夜。爆炸的震動從遠方透過地面傳遞過來，但這些都已經撼動不了Diana，因為方才那在空中炸釋的紅色煙霧已經將她的心吞噬殆盡。

 

他們是對的，Diana心中明白這點，Ares是對的，將這場戰爭怪罪在他身上並不公平，說到底是人類自己做的決定，所有的人都有自己的立場必須去維護；Steve也是對的，或至少他試圖相信自己是對的，箴言鎖鏈不會出錯，Steve真心認為他在打一場終結一切戰爭的戰爭，一場只要協約國營了就結束的戰爭。但他也承認了不是嗎？如果戰爭結束，他有份；如果戰爭越演越烈，他也有份。這裡，所有站在戰場、不站在戰場上的人，都是共犯結構中的一環，無人能將責任撇清。Diana閉上眼，身後的火焰散發著熾熱的高溫，但她感受不到，現在的她感受不到。一行晶瑩的淚珠滑過臉龐，Diana這才懂得，這是痛苦，不是自己在訓練中受傷的那種痛苦；這是難過，不是弄丟自己最喜歡的玩具的那種傷心：這是……愛。

 

她愛Steve。

 

Diana向前狂奔著，她失去了她曾經依賴的God Killer，但她現在知道自己本身就是God Killer，從來就不需要其他。Steve完整了她，讓他更明白自己的定位；Steve也破碎了她，因為她失去了再也找不回來的靈魂碎片。

 

Ares什麼都沒做，他只是將自己攪和在這裡面。事實上，就算沒有Ares，人類還是會發動這場戰爭，只是時間早晚的問題。

 

也許人類就是不值得被拯救。Steve的話迴盪在Diana耳邊。沒錯，說不定這才是所有問題的最終解答。這就是為什麼會有這場戰爭，為什麼母親一直阻止她來到人類世界，因為他們不值得。弱小、貪婪、殘酷的人類在做的不就是不斷的殘害這個世界嗎？殘害其他的物種、殘害其他的人種、殘害彼此。Diana深吸了一口氣，煙硝與爆炸粉塵竄進她的肺中，這樣的污濁是在天堂島上不曾有的，但這卻讓Diana感受到了自己真實存在著。

 

人類的痛苦是自找的，她是神，她不需要參和在其中。

 

但是......

 

Etta親密地拉著她的手問她對衣服的感想，Sameer雖然嘴上不承認卻用眼神讚賞了她的語言天賦，冰淇淋小販在她為冰淇淋感到驚奇時露出的微笑，Charlie因為覺得她是女人總是把他們少得可憐的野味盡可能的留給自己......很多很多，明明在人類世界待不到一個禮拜，卻彷彿有了值得回味一生的回憶。

 

人之初，性本惡。說謊、冷酷、貪婪都是流淌在人類血液中的本能。

 

人之初，性本善。關愛、擁抱、熱血也同樣是構成人類本質的血肉。

 

這就是一個如此矛盾的總和，這就是人類。

 

「我不是戰爭之神，我是真實之神，我只是重現了事情本質的樣子。」Ares的話如同蛇的甜言蜜語般試圖動搖她的信念。

 

Ares是她的宿敵，她的工作是打倒Ares。但在她內心深處，她明白只要自己還活著，她就永遠無法停歇與Ares的戰爭。人類總是能找到適合的理由和藉口來發動各種不同形式的戰爭。

 

但她現在已經想通了。

 

「你說的沒錯，人類確實就是這樣。」Diana看著腿軟在地的毒藥博士，這個Steve心中萬惡的本源如今看起來是如此無助又柔弱，只是個毫無自保能力的女人。

 

「但你只看到了你想看的，人類還有許多不同的面相。」

 

起初在離開天堂島時，母親和她說，你離開了之後，可能就回不來了。那時候的她不懂，是母親不再歡迎她嗎？為什麼她不能回來？人類世界與天堂島的距離沒有改變，依舊是一線之隔不是嗎？

 

母親只是笑著搖頭，然後擁抱了她。Diana感受到了頸間來自母親的溼氣，母親為什麼要哭？人類的能力難以傷害她，她會回來的，只要解決了Ares啊。

 

現在她懂了，一旦認識了人類，怎麼捨得放下他們。你會為了他們的醜惡感到失望，但更多的是為了他們的可愛而充滿希望。她會回去，但她無法阻止自己牽掛著人類。

 

Diana一生都認為自己應該做對的事情，但現在，她不確定什麼是對，什麼是錯。同盟國與協約國，或許他們不一樣，也許他們都是一樣的。她知道，她現在所做的，只是在貫徹Steve所相信的。她放任自己任性一次，就這一次，她不去考慮是非對錯，只是純粹為了紀念他，去完成他的心願。

 

單純的女孩蛻變了，成為迎風展翅的鳳凰。在戰場上，她的每一個動作，都像是烈火中的舞蹈。輕盈、美麗、生機勃勃，綻放著生命的光輝。多年以後，人類稱呼她為Wonder Woman，將她形容為耀眼的奇蹟，但他們不知道的是，這樣的奇蹟並非來自她自己，而是一個叫做Steve Trevor的人類交給她的。

 

她回到倫敦，和Etta見了面。Etta依舊開朗，笑著迎接她，幫她打理了下生活，替她找了份翻譯的工作，在這個種族混雜的世界中，她的能力的確很珍貴。然而，在她以為Diana沒注意到的時候，眼中總是有掩不住的落寞。

 

戰爭改變了一切，卻也甚麼都沒改變。人們依舊要工作來維持生活，吃喝拉撒睡一點也沒變。

 

她拔下耳機，完成了今天的聽譯工作。今天錄音帶裡的聲音低沉渾厚卻又但典小驚慌，很像她常常懷念的那個金髮人類。

 

「Diana。」

 

看看她，這份工作居然能勾起她這麼多的相思情懷，彷彿她真的聽見了來自過去的人在呼喚她。

 

「Diana。」

 

又來了，這次的聲音清晰到有點令人難以置信，已經三個多月了，她還沒有放下嗎？

 

腳步聲，有人在靠近她。Diana本能的繃緊肌肉，已經很久沒人能在她沒發現的情況下這麼靠近她了。

 

Diana猛然轉頭，熟悉的金髮和精緻的臉龐便映入眼簾，那是她日思夜想的人，那是她分分秒秒只能透過黑白照片懷念的人，而如今卻色彩鮮明的在出現在她面前。

 

「我回來了。」金髮人類漾起溫暖的微笑，毫不畏懼的執起她的手，撫著她近日略為消瘦的臉頰。

 

「Diana，笑一笑，悲傷的表情不適合妳。」Steve啞著嗓子說。

 

Diana牽起嘴角，她終究是完整的，Steve回來完整了她。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Diana輕輕握起了自己的手，然後一拳揍在Steve的肚子上。
> 
>  
> 
> 「咳咳咳咳Diana？」Steve吃痛的往後退了兩步，他通常是看別人挨Diana的拳頭，沒自己挨過，沒想到這麼痛。
> 
>  
> 
> 「你沒死不會先說一聲嗎？害我這麼擔心！害我這麼傷心......」Diana對Steve吼著，吼著吼著眼眶中便溢滿了淚水，聲音嘶啞得再也說不下去。
> 
>  
> 
> Steve拉過Diana，將她緊緊擁抱在懷中，這是他的天使，他的天使在為他哭泣。他把手伸進Diana外套的下襬，拉出她總是纏在腰間的真言鎖鏈繞在自己手上。
> 
>  
> 
> 「Diana，我不會離開妳。」
> 
>  
> 
> 「我愛妳。」
> 
>  
> 
> Fin？


End file.
